


comfort

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Request Meme, plz give fran hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: tenfran drabble with comfort as its theme.
Relationships: Fran/Matsukaze Tenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	comfort

Before she could even realize it, tears were streaming down her face. Fran had tried her best to keep them at bay, to keep herself calm, but it was already too late. The feelings that she had shoved deep inside her chest, ones that she didn't want to face, were already overflowing.

Within an instant, Tenma is at her side. Arms wrap around her and pull her close. Shaky hands cling onto his shirt as she presses her head against his chest. She feels worse for crying on him. She was stronger than this, wasn't she?

But it was hard to fight back the memories of losing everyone. Loneliness and sadness easily crept up on her and had eventually taken over. There was nothing she could do aside from crying out her pain.

It hurts. A lot.

When held by Tenma and captured in his embrace, that overbearing heartache lessens. It's still a heavy weight in her chest, one that will take years to go away, but being comforted by another helped ease the pain. It made her feel safe and secure. Not even that terrible fear of being alone could get past his protective hold. Fran knows he would never leave her to that fate.

Crying takes its toll on her. She waits until she can catch her breath and rub her eyes. They're still wet and puffy from the tears when she glances up to Tenma. He looks at her with a worried expression, but he puts on a reassuring smile for her.

"Are you okay, Fran?"

His voice is soft and gentle. It helps bring her down to Earth. She wants to respond but fears embarrassing herself or accidentally spilling more tears. So she nods.

"That's good. You can...stay like this if you like?" He's a little embarrassed at how close they are. Neither really mind it though.

Fran gives him a weak smile. She mouths a 'thank you' to him, hoping he understood. She'll have to apologize later for being such a mess and ruining their fun. A silent promise is made, one to play as much soccer as he likes, make his favorite meal, do anything to be the one to cheer him up. It would be a thank you to him for allowing her to stay in his arms.


End file.
